Under Lies the truth is
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Severus was going to fetch the brat Potter but wait where is he? Rated for death and abuse. not SLASH!


I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns him.

Under the lies it the truths.  
By: Snake D'Morte

Severus Snape was outraged, Dumbledore had floo-called Severus to his office to ask him for something, and that something was to bring the pampered Harry Bloody James Bloody Potter to Hogwarts, as if he, Severus, didn't have things to do that were much more important then being a mere servant for the Boy-Who-Lived. So, it was not so hard to understand why Severus looked like he was about to kill anyone that came his way.

Severus departed to Privet Drive #4, he wrinkled his nose at how all the houses that looked the same.  
He walked up to the door at #4 knocked and waited. Soon, a fat young boy, so fat that he was nearly round as a ball, opened the door.  
"Yes," the boy said in an impolite voice.  
"I am here to get Mr. Harry Potter, so let me in boy." Severus sneered and tried to pull himself in through the opening in the door.  
The boy, Dudley Dursley, nearly slammed the door in Severus' face, which was not so bright of Dudley with Severus being a wizard and an angry wizard too, and Dudley hadn't even locked the door, just slammed it closed so Severus could just open the door and walk in.  
And that he did, but not before he placed a charm over the house so that no-one could get out without him knowing it.  
"Hello Petunia, long time no see. I am here to get your nephew Harry to Hogwarts. Where is the brat still sleeping?" Severus asked with the usual sneer in his voice.  
This made both Petunia and Vernon jump in fear to have a wizard in their house.  
"OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE A FREAK IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Vernon roared at Severus, who looked mostly amused.  
"Muggle, I am here to fetch the brat, that is your nephew Harry Potter. Where is he?" Severus inquired, starting to get annoyed at the stupid muggle.  
"There is no-one with that name in this house." Petunia sneered at Severus, who now was out of his patience and took his wand from his pocket as she said it.  
"Show me Harry James Potter," he demanded, and the wand pointed to the door that led to the basement. This confused Severus greatly, but he followed the wand down the stairs to the bottom and followed the wand to the darkest corner, where the wand stopped and just pointed to the corner. At first Severus thought that Harry had hidden down there or something like that, but then when he came to the corner he started to wonder if the wand was broken, but when he looked closer he saw that the wand was not really pointing at the corner, but at the floor.  
Severus started to grow worried. Why would the wand point at the floor?  
Where was Harry?  
The muggles said they didn't know; that was impossible.  
In pure desperation, Severus started to dig up the floor and he had barely dug as deep as a few feet when he hit something small and bone-like, and with a small scream he jumped up and stared down at the white bones that were deeply buried in the floor. The bones were from a young child, not older than five, maybe six years old, and all of the bones had cracks on them. Some were healed wrong and some were not healed at all.  
"Hey mister, you found me. Thanks, now I can go to my Papa and Mama." said a small voice behind Severus. He turned around and saw a very young boy wearing nothing but a few rags, and he was black and blue with blood all over him, but the smile the boy had on his face was bright and happy. The blood had matted his black hair down, but his eyes were shining like bright emeralds.  
"Who are you?" Severus asked, with a shaking voice, fearing to hear the only name the boy could have.  
"I am Freak. I used to live here, but then my uncle and cousin beat me to death on my sixth birthday, and buried me here so that no-one would know." The boy said happily.  
This made Severus so mad at the pathetic muggles that he had to stop himself from going up and killing them.  
"Youngling, your name is, or was, Harry James Potter." He told him as softly as he could.  
The boy just smiled at him and giggled.  
"I know, I have been buried down here so long that my Mama and Papa come to see if I am well and they told me my name," Harry said "Thanks again!"  
And with that the young boy, the hero of the wizard world, was gone forever, and Severus stood there with the bones of the boy that he was there to get.

An hour later, Severus approached headmaster with a bag in his hand, and dark eyes.  
"Albus, I think you made a big mistake when you sent Harry to those monsters!" He hissed to Albus.  
"And why is that, my boy?" Albus asked.  
"Because I found him buried in the basement, because his dear uncle and cousin had beaten him to death when he was freaking six years old!" Severus yelled. "All that was left were his bones!"  
Severus emptied the bag on the headmaster's desk; all the bones that were once Harry James Potter.  
Albus Dumbledore grew older when he saw the bones of the young boy.  
"Oh Harry I am sorry, I didn't know. I should have known." He whispered "I should have been there for you."  
"Don't worry mister, I am in a happy place now with my Mama and Papa." Harry giggled, smiling brightly at the headmaster from his place on the desk, swinging his legs.

A stone was raised over for Harry's honor so that no-one would forget him again, and sometimes you could see the young boy giggling and flying around it.  
Severus Snape used to take all the first years students to the grave and tell them about the young boy that save them from the dark lord, and when Severus, many years later left Hogwarts forever, his good friend and godson Draco Malfoy and his wife Luna took over the story telling, with Severus' great grandson Harry III.  
And the Dursleys were taken in for trial in the world the three hated, and were sentenced to lifetimes in Azkaban for the adults, and Dudley got sent to a school where he learned to not fight and bully other kids, and he grew up to be a good man that took in orphans.

The end!


End file.
